Be Friends
by AirinaNatsu-chan
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk berteman. Sama seperti Naruto dan yang lainnya. #EventFriendshipFNI


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil sedikitpun dari fic ini!**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), EYD/EBI berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan FF ini.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event FNI**

 **#Event_Friendship_FNI**

 **Be Friends**

 **2018**

 **By AirinaNatsu-chan**

 **ooo**

Matahari bersinar terik di luar sana, bersamaan dengan angin musim panas yang berhembus. Tirai-tirai putih melambai kala sang angin menyapa lembut. Memasuki ruangan kelas yang tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya.

"Bip … _Rabbit_ disini. Jarakku dengan target sejauh dua meter. Ganti!" ujar seseorang dari balik meja sembari menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya yang berhelai rambut berwarna senada dengan kelopak bunga sakura.

Ah, ternyata kelas itu tidak sesepi yang diperkirakan. Beberapa kepala berbeda warna rambut itu ikut menjengul dari tempat persembunyiannya masing-masing. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian menganggukkan kepala serempak.

" _Puppy_ disini! Apa kita tangkap sekarang?" tanya seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

"Merepotkan. Tentu saja sekarang, _Puppy_!" sahut laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir bak buah nanas.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, _Deer_!" sungut orang yang dipanggil 'Puppy' tadi.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar!" lerai seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata aquamarine sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita tangkap!" teriak pemuda pirang dengan bola mata safirnya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Ssstt… kau tidak mau kita tertangkap basah, kan, _Fox_?!" desis gadis berambut pink sebahu yang tak jauh dari lokasi si pemuda pirang dengan nada kesal.

"Tentu saja, tidak! Bisa-bisa kita dikeroyok masa." sergah pemuda pirang itu lagi. Pemuda bernama asli Uzumaki Naruto itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sejurus kemudian matanya membola melihat salah satu temannya dengan gaya yang terlampau santai mendekati si 'target'. "Sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto sejenak, kemudian 'menangkap target' yang dimaksud. Lalu menggoyangkan tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kita tangkap?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Dengan gigi bergemeretak, Naruto mengambil langkah lebar, mendekati Sasuke yang masih menggoyangkan 'target' mereka. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti menggoyangkan 'target' kita itu?" Naruto memandang kesal Sasuke. Tapi seolah tak mendengar perkataannya, Sasuke terus menggoyangkannya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Teman-teman mereka mulai keluar dari persembunyian. Kesepuluh teman berbenda gender dan warna rambut itu menghampiri kedua pemuda yang merupakan sahabat mereka. Terlihat kedua pemuda itu saling menatap tajam, bahkan mereka bersumpah seperti melihat percikan listrik dari kedua bola mata berbeda warna tersebut.

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa akur walau hanya untuk sehari saja?" tanya gadis bernama samaran "Rabbit" itu yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Wajahnya memerah padam karena rasa kesal yang mendera dirinya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura- _chan_! Jangankan untuk sehari, satu detik pun kami tidak bisa akur!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah. Perkataannya itu sukses membuat kepala pirangnya mendapat kunjungan dari kepalan gadis yang memasang air muka keruh. "Ouch… " ringis Naruto saat kepala berdenyut.

"Rasakan itu, _dobe_!" Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Tapi tak lama, seringai itu menghilang, digantikan ringisan kesakitan dari mulutnya.

"Jangan berpikir kalau kau tidak akan mendapat kunjungan dariku, Sasuke!" marah Sakura.

Bolehkah Kiba jujur? Rasanya melihat Sakura yang mengamuk sama seperti Medusa yang ada di serial kartun kesukaannya. Bahkan mungkin bisa menyaingi sang Red Habanero yang tak lain adalah ibu dari sahabat pirangnya; Naruto. Kiba bergidik ngeri, bagaimana bisa ia dulu sempat menyukai Sakura?

"Sekarang kau juga merasakannya, _teme_!" ejek Naruto di sela ringisannya.

Sasuke mendecih dan memalingkan muka. "Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku mau terlibat dalam misi gila ini!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Hey, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau kau diseret begitu saja hanya untuk ikut dalam misi penangkapan sebuah bolpoin di kolong meja salah satu murid yang berada di kelas sebelah—kelas yang diinjaknya kini? Bolehkah Sasuke meraung kesetanan di tengah Hutan Kematian? Ataupun di The Valley of End untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tapi, dia seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha ahli dalam mengendalikan diri. Bisa-bisa ia tidak sanggup menampakkan wajahnya ketika pulang ke mansion-nya. Apalagi jika harus berhadapan dengan ayah dan kakak sablengnya.

Kenapa Sasuke memanggil kakaknya sableng? Karena dua tahun lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, kakaknya yang sudah mulai disangsikan kewarasannya oleh Sasuke memutar sebuah album dimana gambar-gambar serta video-video Sasuke saat kecil tersimpan disana, dan jangan lupa, hari itu juga kakaknya dibantu oleh Naruto—sang rival abadinya, untuk menyukseskan rencana mereka. Sang Ibu? Tentu saja melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah permen lollipop raksasa. "Akhirnya aku bisa mengingat-ingat kembali dimana Sasu- _chan_ masih bayi hingga balita. Apalagi orang-orang juga saat ini tahu kalau Sasu- _chan_ itu imut", itulah alasan yang dia katakan saat ditanyai alasannya berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Sasuke sendiri hampir saja menghabisi Naruto karena pemuda itu terus menertawai dan meledeknya tanla henti. Kemudian mengatakan suatu kalimat yang sampai saat ini masih berbekas di ingatannya.

 ** _"Kenapa kau marah? Teman yang baik itu adalah orang yang selalu membagikan kesusahannya padamu. Sedangkan rival yang baik itu, orang yang berbagi kesenangannya pada musuhnya. Bukankah aku rival yang baik karena telah berbagi kesenangannya denganmu? Buktinya aku tertawa di depanmu!"_**

Sungguh, itu adalah kalimat terburuk yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Biasanya teman ataupun sahabat adalah orang yang berbagi suka duka bersama, bukan hanya kesusahannya. Lalu, apa-apaan kalimat tentang rival itu? Benar, Naruto memang tertawa di depannya. Tapi bukan tertawa bersamanya, melainkan menertawai di depannya. Saat itu juga, Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus dadanya dan bergumam 'sabar' terus-menerus.

Jentikkan di depan mukanya cukup membuat Sasuke tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda raven itu mengerjap pelan, kemudian memasang ekspresi datar andalannya setelah sadar.

"Kukira jiwamu sudah melayang entah dimana!" sinis Naruto kesal. Dia menatap nanar ketiga jari yang sedari tadi terus berjentik hanya agar Sasuke kembali sadar. Itupun dipaksa oleh Sakura yang khawatir karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja diam.

"Jiwaku tidak akan meninggalkan ragaku sebelum bisa mengalahkanmu, rival ku!" ucap Sasuke tenang, menyeringai mengejek, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Teman macam apa kau ini?!" hardik Naruto keras.

"Tentu saja macam manusia!" tegas Sasuke.

"Tidak ada manusia sepertimu!" bantah Naruto.

"Ada! Buktinya saja aku!" balas Sasuke tenang.

Napas Naruto memburu. Ia memasang posisi kuda-kuda di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu saja aku sedang bersiap untuk menyerangmu!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke memandang datar Naruto, kemudian berbalik pergi. "Aku tidak mau melawan orang bodoh sepertimu, _dobe_!" katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Oii! Enak saja kau mengataiku bodoh! Awas saja kau, _teme_!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Ia menendang-nendang kakinya, lalu berhenti tiba-tiba dan melangkah sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke atas lantai sambil terus bergumam tak jelas.

Teman-teman Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah tahu dengan baik perangai mereka menghela napas lelah. Sejak tadi keberadaan mereka tidak dianggap, dan kini mereka semua ditinggalkan oleh kedua pemuda dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang itu.

"Inilah resiko berteman dengan mereka. Seenaknya saja diperintahkan lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja," keluh Neji sebal.

Yeah, misi gila ini dibuat oleh matahari mereka yang terlampau terang; Naruto. Padahal Neji yakin, dengan kekayaan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto bisa saja membeli semua bolpoin yang ada di dunia, bahkan sekalian dengan pabrik-pabriknya. Pasti mereka akan langsung memberikannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi kenapa pemuda yang merupakan duplikat Minato itu malah lebih menyukai mencurinya daripada membelinya?

"Teman ataupun sahabat adalah orang yang selalu jujur tanpa menyembunyikan rahasia apapun. Meskipun terkadang kejujuran menyakitkan, itu lebih baik daripada penyesalan yang tiada ujungnya." timpal Shino dibalik kerah jaket yang membalut tubuhnya hingga perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

"Yeah, mungkin Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat tidak akur. Bahkan nampak sulit berteman mengingat sifat mereka. Tapi, sebenarnya itulah cara mereka berteman. Sesuatu yang beda dan tak biasa terkadang lebih indah dari yang dibayangkan. Dan pasti Naruto ataupun Sasuke akan berpikiran yang sama." sahut Shikamaru panjang. "Apa?" tanyanya malas melihat teman-temannya yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau benar, Shikamaru, bukan?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab, Lee sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Woah… sepertinya semangat masa muda Shimamaru mulai bangkit! Ayo, Shikamaru! Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!" teriak Lee berapi-api.

"Berhenti berteriak, Lee!" bentak Tenten kesal.

Sakura memperhatikan teman-temannya dalam diam. Dia tersenyum simpul. Ternyata mendapatkan seorang teman itu tidaklah sulit, karena manusia sendirilah yang membuatnya semakin rumit.

Pertemanan ataupun persahabatan, layaknya sebuah daun yang jatuh dari ranting tempatnya melekat karena angin yang memisahkannya dan teman-temannya yang masih berada di pohon. Walau demikian, daun itu tahu, kalau teman-temannya akan menyusulnya. Dan mereka bisa kembali bersama seperti sedia kala. Meskipun terkadang pertengkaran itu ada, tapi hal itulah yang membuat ikatan pertemanan kian menguat.

Tak perlu teman atau sahabat yang sempurna agar bisa nyaman dengan orang di sampingmu. Cukup dengan memberi dan menerima suatu hal yang akan menguatkan pondasi hubungan, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hal itu adalah kepercayaan.

Sebuah kepercayaanlah yang sulit didapatkan, namun setelah mendapatkannya, maka jagalah. Jangan sampai kepercayan itu berpaling darimu, apalagi jika itu dari temanmu.

Semuanya selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Karena itu, _do the best in your life and to be good friend!_

 **The End**

 **Fiuuhhh~~ akhirnya selesai juga. Tolong maafkan ya, kalau banyak typo dkk ataupun Bahasa Inggrisnya belepotan. Aku ngetiknya ngebut nih. Bahkan cuma ngabisin waktu satu jam setelah aku nyelesain sketsa lukisan dan gambar peta benua Amerika yang aku kerjain T_T**

 **Jadi, sekali lagi maaf kalau ternyata FF ini tidak sesuai harapan..**

 **Semoga suka...**

 **Sincerely,**

 **AirinaNatsu-chan**


End file.
